


The Runaway

by didsomeonesayventus



Series: Re: Birth By Sleep [3]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 18:32:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5174687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/didsomeonesayventus/pseuds/didsomeonesayventus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ventus didn't have his armor, but that was not going to stop him from chasing Terra. Alternate way to set up the plot-split at the start of BBS inspired by kh-info-block on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Runaway

Ven watched Terra turn into a star of the pale, dawn-like sky. He looked down, slowly, trying to think but only coming up blank. If Terra left, the Terra he knew would be gone according to the punk in the mask….

Chasing Terra was obviously the logical solution here, but how would he get to him? He had no armor, Master Eraqus had always said he was too young for it. That he wasn’t ready for it yet.

Ventus whirled around and ran back into the castle. He was more than ready now, he could feel it in his heart. Master Eraqus had always said his heart was right to listen to, so he would understand, right? He would completely understand the need to get out and make sure Terra didn’t change, that Terra wouldn’t do something stupid and come back different. 

Too much had changed already, to be honest. He saw the looks between Terra and Aqua after the Exam, and he hated every crease and fold in them. Ventus couldn’t quite place what had changed but Light of Kingdom Hearts change… well he’d never admit it but change was the scariest thing he could think of.

He skidded to a halt in front of ivory doors. His hands trembled, pressing themselves to the cold stone but ultimately hesitating. Light, what was he doing? He was almost relieved to feel that the door was locked, but then again when you had the Keyblade…

Ventus backed up, summoning Wayward Wind and pointing it at the door to the armory. The Keyblade trembled in his hands. What was he doing, _what was he doing, **what was he doing?**_

“I’m sorry, but you just have to understand…!” He muttered.

The light was blinding and the click thrummed in his bones. He shoved his shoulder into the door and stumbled into the cold room full of metal suits. Keyblade Armor from the olden days, the ones where the Master had said war raged and wielders couldn’t trust one another in the chaos after a calamitous time of history.

But Ven didn’t need to know the details. He never did. He hated hearing about the history behind the armor it made his heart ache and his head pound and his eyes tear up.

There, in the corner, his eyes caught sight of a set of pale green and bronze armor. Just his height, just his body type. Made just for him he could feel it. He grabbed it, the careless swipe sending metal clanging to the floor and onto his feet and shins. Ven bit down on a whimper, deciding a Cure spell was due for later as he awkwardly danced on his aching feet.

“Who goes there?!”

Ven’s head whirled at his Master’s voice, stern and commanding as ever when he was mad. He looked around, then began putting the armor on the old way. He didn’t have it on his shoulder like Terra yet, so forcing the cold metal past his reckless hair and fumbling to get the gauntlets on just right like stiff clothing would have to do for now. His heart pounded in his ears and only seemed to get louder as the frozen seconds ticked by-

“Ventus?!”

Ventus had almost everything on; only the helmet sat in his trembling hands. He stared at Master Eraqus in the doorway, the old man’s gaunt features lit by the ball of light at the tip of his Keyblade. His gray eyes were wide, mouth hanging open, and his scars stretched to accommodate, “Ventus, what in the name of-”

Ventus didn’t hear the rest. He smushed on the helmet and bolted out of the room under Eraqus’s arm. He bumped into Aqua, and soon the two Masters- old and new -were chasing after the neophyte thief.

Aqua had just about run out of breath as she chased Ven down the stairs to the courtyard, yelling hoarsely, “Ven! Ventus please!”

Ventus threw out his Keyblade, wondering how Terra made that glider of his.

“Ventus I forbid you to leave these grounds!” Eraqus yelled, preparing a spell to close the gate betwixt worlds Terra had left so callously open.

Ventus finally summoned his own glider, and threw one panicked glance back to Aqua and Master Eraqus over his shoulder before hurtling through the closing portal, and disappearing into the heavens like Terra.

In the lanes between, Ventus couldn’t understand the remorseful echoes of his heart that filled it as empty and vast the space between the worlds he now traveled.

Ventus distilled his troubled thoughts and turned them upon his only goal: finding Terra and how he could keep the friendship between them burning bright.

**Author's Note:**

> TBH this does ring with a lot more conflict and drama and does highlight some more flaws and virtues for Ven as a character; he's willing to disobey authority, but he's also willing to do anything to ensure his friends and relationships are safe in extreme loyalty. And I mean it also fixes the plot hole of why Eraqus would give Ven armor that allowed Ven to get out if he never wanted Ven out in the first place.
> 
> So.
> 
> Headcanon accepted this is how Ven runs off in BBS.
> 
> EDIT: now part of a series of drabbles that work on making BBS better


End file.
